Sesshomaru's Love
by Glowing-Moons-Eye
Summary: Sesshomaru having Rin finely opening his heart to others is searching for someone to love as a wife instead of just loving them as a child. His search for true love will lead him through many confrontations and such some times resulting in a big fat BOOM!


**Sesshomaru's Endless Love**

** Ch.1 It's all about Sesshomaru**

**What a beautiful day! Rin saying with a smile.****Lord Sesshomaru where are we going today? Same as always Rin. You mean looking for a wife ****again? Yeah. Lord Sesshomaru why are you so so... whats the word I am looking for. Oh yeah obscessed. Why are you so obscessed with finding a wife? Because. Because why? Just because. Why!?**

** Just because I do not need a reason Rin!!! Now Sesshomaru sounding really annoyed. Fine! Humph! Rin since I let Jaken go on vacation and we have settled the Inu-Yasha problem for at least a little while enjoy yourself. Take care Au and Un for a while. Fine... in that case can we stop for a little while. I am hungery! Ok! We can stop for a little while. Weeeeee! Don't go too far Rin. Don't worry I won't. Well with that I should get a good rest.Plop Sesshomaru falling back on his Fluffy. Sesshomaru waking up hours later. Oh Fruck! It's sunset already. Rin!!! Hi Lord Sesshomaru!! Oh Rin have you already eaten? Yep! Lunch and Dinner. Why didn't you wake me up sooner!!? You just looked so peaceful so I let you sleep. I saved you some food. Well I guess it has been long enough where is it? Over there. Thanks. I got you some water too. Thanks. Rin have you gotten any sleep today? Yeah I fell asleep in between Lunch and Dinner. Well because you know that because we spent so long resting we are going to have to travle all night. Sure I am plenty rested! Ok. Well I am done so lets get going. 2 hours later. Wow! Lord Sesshomaru it is so clear tonight! Look at the Moon! It is so bright and so full. Hmmm yes it is beautiful. Look at all these pretty flowers. Tulips, Dasiys, Buttercups, Orchids,Lilys, Apple Blossoms, and oh are those Moon Flowers!!! Weeee! Rin Please try to be a little less noisey we still have a long way. Maybe you should try to get some sleep Rin. Ok. Goodnight. Goodnight Rin.**

** ...... hmm. ......? where. ......!? am I. ... Rin! ....... Huh! Rin! Where are you!!? Over here Lord Sesshomaru!! Did you sleep well Rin? Yeah!!! Look what I found for you! What? Look at this pretty flower I got you!! A blue center Moon Flower! Rin where did you get that! I found it vining up a apple tree. Why!? It just it is so nice. Huh!!! What's this strange scent!? Uhh. Uhh ... What's wrong m'lord? Hmmmm uhhh ... Uhn. Hu M'Lord!!! Wake up!! Wake up!!! I have to find Jaken! Au Un help me find Jaken!! I have to leave something in case he wakes up. I know! My Moon Flower. Come on. Hup! Let's go! ****Jaken! Jaken! Jaken! Hummm that looks like Inu-Yasha and his friends I wonder if they can help. ****Inu-Yasha! Is that you? Who's asken? It's me Rin you may not remember me though. Inu-Yasha! It's that little girl that is always with your brother! That's who she is thanks Kagome. What do you want? I need your help! For what? Lord Sesshomaru! Somethings wrong with him! What! I don't know that's why I am here asking you! Alright we'll help don't wait up we're com'in!**

** Why is everything spinning? Where am I? ...... Huh! Who's there!!! **_Hrrrrrr._** What ! Who's there!? (Hazyly)**_Sesshomaru wake up!_** Hey wake up!! Humm? Ahhh! Inu-Yasha what are you doing in my face!!! Hisssssss!! Fwooop! Sesshomarus claw sweeping past Inu-Yashas face. Inu-Yasha I told you to leave me alone for a couple of months! Hissssss! Showing his demon face. Ahhh! Kagome! What did you do to her?! I just scared her. What's wrong with that? We'll see what's wrong with that when I use your face as a scratching post! Arrrarg!! Inu-Yasha! I'll teach you a lesson that you won't soon forget!! Clunk! As Sesshomarus fist strikes Inu-Yasha in the back of the head. Feh! Damn you Sesshomaru! Leave Inu-Yasha! I give you a rest and this is how you repay me?! Rin! Get on Au and Un! Yes m'Lord! Lets go! Leave us alone! Woosh. Riseing into the sky.Inu-Yasha? Yes Kagome. Did Sesshomaru seem a little like he didn't want to fight. Yeah I think its because he likes that girl. Lord Sesshomaru why don't you like your brother all that much? Because he is a weak little Half Breed and father always favored him and his mother over me and my dieing mother. Oh but he seems nice enough. Rin! Hisssss!! Do not speak of him in that way now be quiet! Hissssssss. **


End file.
